


Hello

by mysteriousMonarch



Series: Short Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humanstuck, Unrequited Crush, awkward sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/mysteriousMonarch
Summary: A simple hello could be the beginning of something- or a complete disaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/
> 
> Prompt- Greeting: write a poem or story that starts with the word "hello".

“Hello,” Sollux waved weakly and felt the heat rising to his face.  
“Hi,” Feferi giggled in response then turned back to her friends as they continued walking to class. Sollux took a deep breath as he started calming back down and began mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid. He sat outside the student café they had on campus. He usually got a tea in between his first two classes of the day and after awhile he had noticed that the same girl would always pass by with a group of friends on her way to class. Every day he tried to summon the courage to talk to her and all he had managed was a weak ‘hello’.


End file.
